Novelle
by Lucindana Sakurazukamori
Summary: Manche Beziehungen lassen sich schwer definieren. Um künstlicher Ordnung willen haben beide ihre Elfenbeintürme bezogen, doch das Chaos spiegelt sich im anderen und kann nicht länger ignoriert werden. Ein Anfang, der das Pech hat ein Ende zu sein. SS/LM


**Titel:** Novelle

**Art:** Kurzgeschichte, Oneshot

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Genre:** Drama

**Charaktere:** Lucius Malfoy; Severus Snape

**Pairing:** LM/SS

**Rating:** P12

**Warnung:** Slash, Charakterstudie; Lemonwarnung: Keine

**Inhalt:** Manche Beziehungen lassen sich schwer definieren. Um künstlicher Ordnung willen haben beide ihre Elfenbeintürme bezogen, doch das Chaos spiegelt sich im anderen und kann nicht länger ignoriert werden. Eine Einmaligkeit führt zu einem Normenbruch dessen Singularität sie doch nicht rettet. Ein Anfang, der das Pech hat ein Abschied zu sein. Lucius: "Ich versuche nur gerade herauszufinden, ob in diesem Raum ein rosafarbenes Einhorn ist, das ich bei meiner Ankunft übersehen habe."

**A/N:** Ein Oneshot, entstanden in einer schlaflosen Nacht. Achtung des Canon; IC; Vermeidung von Klischees, trotz einiger Seitenhiebe; Realismus im Kern des Traumes und trotzdem wohl eine Utopie. Man möge es mir verzeihen.

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling, WB und all die weiteren Rechtsinhaber, vom Buch über Merchandise. Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Werken, ob Original oder Fanfiktion, sind nicht beabsichtigt. Referenz der Zitate: Eine Hommage an Heinrich Heine. Titel: Nach einer Ballade von Paul Heyse.

sssssssss

**NOVELLE**

sssssssss

Seine Laune ist wetterwendisch, die Unsicherheit macht ihn aggressiv. Doch selbst ein Lucius Malfoy hält die Nase aus dem Wind, wenn er Bluthunde auf den Fersen hat und so wird er nicht schneller. Auch wenn der Dreck der Gassen in die Schatten kriecht und sich über ihn legt.

Der Engländer in ihm übernimmt die Kontrolle. Der Engländer und Vaters Stock. Der nun in seiner Hand liegt, über dem Boden schwebt, herrlich frei und herrlich sauber. Nicht berührt, aber unantastbar.

Er weiß nicht mehr, was er hier zu suchen hat.

Die Gasse hält ihn umfangen in ihrer düsteren Umarmung und er kann sich nicht dazu überwinden die Füße weiter vor einander zu setzten. Um die Ecke zu biegen. Er bleibt stehen. Presst sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Hauswand und kann ihn plötzlich fühlen.

Er spürt seine Anwesenheit durch Mörtel und Stein und nur der Engländer hält ihn davon ab zu rennen.

Verdammte Scheiße.

Ausbrüche, auch die Stillen, ist er von sich nicht gewohnt und es zeigt ihm, wie kaputt er in Wirklichkeit ist. Die Fassade bröckelt, doch in seinem Fall bricht sie nach Innen ein. Die Risse sind tief, spinnen ein Netz aus seiner eigenen Verletzlichkeit und zerren an seiner Essenz. Lange hält er nicht mehr.

Lucius flieht nach vorn. Ruhig, gemessen, geführt. Wie es seine Art ist. Er kann nicht anders. Dafür kämpft er schließlich.

Er hält vor der Tür und sein Zögern gleicht einem Lauern.

Brachiales Klopfen lässt das Holz beinahe vibrieren. Geduld war trotz allem noch nie seine Stärke. Was er nicht vermeiden kann, bringt er hinter sich. Hinter der Türe bleibt es stumm.

Wieder klopft er, langsam schwindet seine nie da gewesene Geduld und er muss aufpassen, das die Risse nicht wandern und er sich in dieser Gegend selbst vergisst. Am liebsten möchte er gehen und ist schon auf dem halben Fuße zu wenden, als er endlich Schritte hört. Lucius merkt plötzlich, wie laut sein Herz pocht.

Narzissa bat ihn darum mit stummen Blicken, doch er weiß, das dies eine Lüge ist. Eine Ausrede, denn der wahre Grund seines Hierseins ist die Flucht aus seinem eigenen Haus. Weiß der Geier, wie es dazu kommen konnte. Nicht einmal im Traum kreiert sein innerer Demiurg eine solche apokalyptische Dystopie, wie sie sein jetziges Leben darstellt. Dabei ist Zerstörung seine Leidenschaft.

"Snape", sagt er zum Gruß und rauscht an jenem vorbei, wie es sonst nur sein Gegenüber kann. Weit kommt er nicht, das Haus ist klein und eng und so landet er vor einem Regal mit fleckigen Büchern. Muggelliteratur, wie er mit einem Blick feststellt und er weiß, dass er hier nichts zu suchen hat. Vor allem ist er nicht Willkommen.

sssssssss

Er sitzt im Wohnzimmer und weiß, dass sein Tag so beschissen enden wird, wie er begann. Alle Tage enden auf diese Weise und er kann nur hoffen, dass sein Ende das ändern wird. Hoffnung ist Mangelware, seit Jahren, ein neuer Lieferant nicht zu finden und die Coupons sind aufgebraucht. Er kann damit leben, das ist sein Geheimnis, sein Fluch und seine Größe.

Severus hat seine Eigenständigkeit und darauf ist der stolz. Dass seine Einsamkeit sich auch einsam anfühlt ertränkt er in Arbeit und Eigenlob. Severus Snape braucht niemanden, am wenigsten sich selbst. Sein Leben ist die Utopie seiner Möglichkeiten, anderenfalls würde er verzweifeln. Er hat für sich selbst begriffen, dass sein Zynismus keine Waffe ist, nur Trost eines Ohnmächtigen.

Er denkt an morgen, an dem alles ein Ende haben soll und das Verlangen wallt stark in ihm auf.

Severus Snape trinkt nicht, wollte es auch nie.

Insgeheim war er sehr stolz auf diesen Umstand, den er bist jetzt für eine unumstößliche Tatsache gehalten hatte.

Er steht rasch auf, stößt die versteckte Tür im Regal heftig bei Seite und nimmt hastig die Stiegen, zwei zugleich springt er hinab. Unter den Stufen, auf einem wackelnden Metallregal, hinter einem von Motten durchlöcherten Vorhang, verbirgt sich der letze Nachlass seines Vaters.

Dort die zwei Flaschen nicht ganz so billigen Weins, trotz allem nur Fusel. Gekauft am Tag der Beerdigung seiner Mutter, für Gäste, die niemals kamen.

Dahinter acht Flaschen. Calvados. Das einzige neben seinem geliebten, spottbilligen Pint, das Tonias Snape gesoffen hatte.

Severus Snape nippt an Kredenztem, wenn es erwartet wurde, nie mehr als ein paar wenige Schlucke. Als Meister der Tränke weiß er besser als andere, was eine einfache Flüssigkeit bewirken kann. Wie sie die Kontrolle übernimmt und einen die Kontrolle verlieren lässt. Severus Snape hasst es, die Kontrolle zu verlieren, denn sie ist ein Grund, warum er noch am Leben ist.

Es wäre ein beschissenes Klischee, zu behaupten, er tränke nicht, um nicht wie sein Vater zu enden. Diese Tragödie wäre zu alltäglich. Er ist nicht wie sein Vater und deswegen kann er nun auch tun, was er zu tun beabsichtigt.

Nach zwei großen Schlucken hört er das Klopfen und sein Herz reißt.

Auf seinem schwankenden Weg nach oben, die Stufen nimmt er wieder zwei zu gleich, doch nun sieht er sie doppelt, bringt er sich unter Kontrolle. Der schwere Stoff seines Umhangs drückt auf seine Schulter, zieht ihn nach unten, als hielten unsichtbare Hände ihn zurück. Er will nicht öffnen, doch zu tun was er will hat er sich schon lange abgewöhnt, auch wenn er gern den Schein wahrt.

Mit einem Ruck öffnet er die Tür und sengende Hitze schlägt ihm entgegen.

Betört. Mitgerissen. Überrannt.

Lucius Schulter bohrt sich in seine, als dieser in sein Haus eindringt, mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die nur Lucius zu eigen ist. Ehe Severus es sich versieht, steht er ihm gegenüber, in seinem schäbigen Wohnzimmer.

So ist es immer, mit Lucius. Er folgt ihm, wird mitgezogen und merkt erst im Nachhinein, das er nur ein Kollateralschaden ist.

Lucius versteht es meisterhaft, ihn die Kontrolle verlieren zu lassen und Severus hasst ihn dafür.

sssssssss

_*Ich weiß nicht, warum ich so traurig bin. *_

sssssssss

Lucius weiß, dass er hier nichts zu suchen hat. Vor allem ist er nicht Willkommen. Er fühlt sich fehl am Platz. Der Geruch nach Staub und alten Polstern kitzelt ihm in der Nase. Er ist noch nie hier gewesen und der Grund ist für ihn nun mehr als offensichtlich.

Severus ist im Zimmer, die Flasche in seiner Hand, doch Lucius zu sehr Gentleman um es zu bemerken.

Auf seine Art lebt er in einem größeren Elfenbeinturm als er selbst, denkt Severus und mustert ihn.

Askaban hat sich in Lucius Züge gemeißelt wie daVinci seinen David in den Marmorblock. Die Insel weiß, wo sie graben, wo sie schaben muss, um die Stellen freizulegen, die wirklich weh tun. Auf Severus wirkt er nun mehr wie eine Statue, stolz erhöht, doch mit der hohlen, unwirklichen Ausstrahlung einer zu perfekten, zu ehrgeizigen Kopie. Auch Lucius ist zu einem Schatten seiner selbst geworden, doch war er das auf seine Art nicht schon immer?

Er hat im Alter zugelegt, auch die Insel kann seinen Wohlstand in dieser Hinsicht nicht vertuschen, doch sein spitzes, blasses Gesicht spiegelt seine frühere Maske wieder, um die Severus ihn stets beneidete. Filigran, mit Zeit geschaffen und sorgsam geglättet. Nur Lucius konnte so tun, als wäre er ganz er selbst, ohne es jemals wirklich zu sein. Nicht zerbrechlich, eher biegsam und Severus ertappt sich plötzlich bei dem Gedanken, ob Lucius diese Eigenschaften in allen Bereiche seines Lebens beweist.

Der Gedanke beunruhigt ihn.

Nicht die Natur dieses Gedanken, Merlin bewahre. Severus ist ein erwachsener Mann, auch vergangene Obsessionen ändern an der Theorie nichts, nur seine Praxis zeigt, dass er sich auch in dieser Hinsicht angewöhnt hat sich auf sich selbst zu verlassen.

Er ist daran gewöhnt, die unveränderliche Vergangenheit, deren Schmerz alt bleibt und vertraut und in welcher das Messer sich nicht weiter dreht, zu seiner Gegenwart zu machen und in seinen Gedanken zu leben. Er ist die Inkarnation des Verkopften, auch wenn es bei ihm Automatismus ist und er es nicht pflegt.

Severus hat Lucius gegenüber einen ungeahnten Heimvorteil. Er ist es gewohnt auf den Trümmern seiner Existenz zu leben, doch er ist zu sehr an seine Submission in Gegenwart der Umstände gewöhnt, als dass er diesen Vorteil erkennen würde.

Gegen andere Behauptungen gibt es Löwen in Slytherin. Alphatiere und Lucius ist eines davon. Doch Lucius weiß nun, dass er brechen kann und es jagt ihm eine Scheißangst ein. Der weidwunde Löwe beginnt den Schakal in seinem Revier zu fürchten und im gleichen Atemzug hasst Lucius sich dafür von sich selbst in Metaphern zu denken. Als genüge ihm sein Name nun auch nicht mehr.

"Dein Erscheinen ist unnötig. Ich habe dem dunklen Lord bereits meine weiteren Schritte durch Wurmschwanz übermitteln lassen." Severus schleppt die Zischlaute.

Er kategorisiert Lucius als Boten. Allein die Erwähnung Wurmschwanz' im gleichen Kontext hätte Lucius früher in die Luft gehen lassen, wenn auch nur innerlich, sein Temperament wurde rechtzeitig in die richtige Richtung geprügelt, doch nun er ist zu sehr Engländer, um mit der Schande anders umzugehen, als sie zu dulden. Doch sie brennt in ihm, sie brennt.

Er sagt:" Ich weiß." Knapp, eine Antwort, der Höflichkeit wegen und kein Grund die Stellung zu leugnen. Er tut wie immer, was er tun muss. "Möchtest du mir nichts anbieten?"

Typisch Lucius, denkt Severus. Ein "Nein" ist er als Antwort nicht gewöhnt zu akzeptieren und um diese Lage zu umgehen lenkt er im Vorfeld und lässt kaum eine Wahl, als seine eigene. Es sei denn, man kann damit leben, sich wie ein komplettes Arschloch zu verhalten. Severus kann, doch er hat keine Lust zu reizen. Nicht auf diese Art.

Lucius: "Tu was du willst." Er ist umgänglich, doch erinnert beide daran, dass er hier der Gast ist und fordert sein Recht. Severus kann nicht anders, als ihn zu bewundern.

"Und die weiße Schlange beißt der Schwarzen den Kopf ab."

"Bitte?"

"Nur ein Bild. Aus einem Kinderbuch, für Muggel." Kennst du nicht, bedeutet dieser Nachsatz, auch wenn er weiß, dass es Lucius auch nicht interessiert.

"In Kinderbüchern von Muggeln sind Bilder von kannibalischen Schlangen?"

"Genauer genommen beißen sie sich gegenseitig in die Schwänze, doch die Erweckung dieses Bilds hielt ich für unangebracht in Anbetracht der Umstände." Severus Artikulation ist völlig überzogen und er weiß es.

"In Anbetracht welcher Umstände?" Lucius bohrt nun, sein Amüsement ist unübersehbar.

"Deines Besuches. In Anbetracht deiner Präsenz." Severus merkt, wie die Worte ihm trotz seiner Mühen immer mehr entgleiten, genau wie die Flasche. Er lässt sie auf das Sofa gleiten, sich selbst an die Tür. Diese fällt mir leisem Klicken ins Schloss und er schließt sich mit sich selbst ein. Wie beschissen poetisch.

Der Alkohol beginn zu wirken. Kriecht in ihm hoch und macht ihn weich und warm. Er löst die Angst, die Anspannung, aber auch andere Dinge und Severus ist sich nicht sicher, ob ihm das gefällt.

Lucius hebt eine Braue und Severus hasst ihn dafür, dass er es schafft mit einer Klischeehandlung tatsächlich große Wirkung zu erzielen. Er hasst ihn überhaupt sehr viel heute.

"Du möchtest kein Bild von Schlangenschwänzen in deinem Kopf haben, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist?" Lucius weiß zu schleppen, damit jedes Wort gekostet werden kann.

Plötzlich hat Severus das Gefühl, in Lucius Gegenwart am offenen Feuer zu stehen. Seine Vorderseite brennt und sein Rücken ist eiskalt.

"Lass das", faucht er.

"Ich versuche nur herauszufinden, ob in diesem Zimmer ein rosafarbenes Einhorn ist, dass ich bei meiner Ankunft übersehen habe."

"Es spielt in dem Kartenhaus, dass du für mich gebaut hast."

"Wohl eher ein Luftschloss. Du hängst dich an Glück. Ich baue nur mit Existenziellem."

Severus ist plötzlich sehr müde. "Du gibst es zu?"

"Ich habe es nie geleugnet."

"Hatte es denn ein Fundament?"

Lucius lächelt leise. "Severus", sagt er sanft. "Es war von Anfang an ein Scherbentanz."

sssssssss

_*Ein uraltes Märchen geht mir nicht aus dem Sinn*_

sssssssss

Alle Mauern nützen nichts. Die Worte schnüren Severus die Kehle zu und wieder einmal wird ihm bewusst wie sehr er die Luftschlösser braucht um weiter zu machen.

Severus verzieht das Gesicht, etwas setzt sich zusammen und in Lucius meint er den Grund für dessen Kommen zu lesen.

"Nichts zu danken", krächzt er, denn alles andere wäre gelogen. Es war weder seine Wahl noch wirklich seine Entscheidung und da die Fremdbestimmung ihm seine Hilflosigkeit bewusst macht, dementiert er sie. Er ist froh über die Tür in seinem Rücken, die ihm Halt gibt, obwohl sie ihm jede Fluchtmöglichkeit nimmt. Albus hätte diese Metapher gefallen.

Lucius lässt sich nichts anmerken, doch Severus kennt ihn gut genug um zu wissen, das ihn diese Antwort ziemlich anpisst. Er mag nicht, wenn jemand seine Schwächen erkennt bevor er sie selbst preisgibt und damit die Rechnung selbst macht, ohne auf das Ergebnis zu warten.

"Du hast das Leben meines Sohnes gerettet", sagt er steif. "Ich bin dir etwas schuldig." Es kostet ihn weit weniger Überwindung, als er dachte.

Severus Gedanken sind bitter, das Loslassen plötzlich tatsächlich eine Option. "Du schuldest mir mehr als Dracos Leben, Lucius. Du schuldest mir meines."

"Du würdest wirklich das eintauschen was war, gegen das was niemals sein konnte? Severus, du überraschst mich immer wieder aufs Neue. Aber ich wusste es schon immer, tief in deinem Herzen bist und bleibst du ein hoffnungsloser Romantiker."

"Sie gehörte mir. Mir ganz allein. Wenn du mich nicht …"

"Wenn ich nicht was?" Lucius ist schnell und nun ganz nah. Seine blassen Augen leuchten im stofflosen Licht. Bodenlose kaltschwarze Pupillen schwimmen im Nebel. Durchdringend, wissend. Falsch. Wohlgeformt und schön, so surreal, dass ihre Perfektion schmerzt.

"Ich habe dich zu nichts gezwungen. Dich zu nichts überredet. Ich habe dir nichts geboten und nichts weiter geschenkt und mit dir geteilt, als meine Aufmerksamkeit." Fährt er fort, in Feststellungen ohne zu fragen, denn er weiß, dass er Recht hat. Alle Argumente rutschen in selbstherrliche Belanglosigkeit.

"Deine Familie wartet auf dich."

Lucius tritt zurück. "Du wirfst mich hinaus?"

"Du hast bekommen, was du wolltest. Ich erteile dir Absolution. Du bist mir nichts schuldig, ich bin dir nichts schuldig. Wir sind quitt."

"Wenn ich sage, ich schulde dir etwas, dann meine ich das auch." Wieder übergeht er das "Nein" galant.

"Ich brauche nichts von dir."

"Sind dafür nicht Freunde da? Um zu helfen, wenn man selbst nicht erkennt, dass man Hilfe braucht?", fragt Lucius süffisant.

"Ich brauche keine Hilfe und keine Freunde."

"Du hast auch keine, Severus", bringt Lucius charmant die Wahrheit auf ihren unleugbaren Punkt.

"Wenigstens versuche ich nicht mir welche zu kaufen."

Lucius Lächeln ist dünn wie Glas. Mehr Gewohnheit als gewollte Illusion. "Ich gebe nur, was andere sich wünschen. Niemand ist gezwungen mich zu bitten oder etwas anzunehmen."

Er bewegt sich auf dem Glatteis wie ein Tänzer doch alle Vorsicht konnte nicht verhindern, dass das Eis immer dünner wurde und nun kurz davor ist zu brechen. Er trägt seine Überheblichkeit wie einen Schleier, doch die Bühne ist längst nicht mehr die seine.

Seine Familie wartet. Doch Lucius kann nichts dafür, dass das Bild seines Sohnes von ihm den Rahmen längst gesprengt hat und er nur mit Mühe die Splitter an ihrem Platz hält.

Er kann nichts dafür, dass seine Frau ihm eine Stütze ist und er trotzdem sehen kann, wie sie langsam unter ihm zerbricht, obwohl sie gut darin ist zu verbergen.

Lucius weiß, dass in seinem Haus seine Freunde sitzen. Die er durchfüttert. Die lästern. Die ihn gewähren lassen. Weil alle sehen, was er selbst längst erkannt hat.

Seine Freunde, die ihn nur am Leben lassen, weil er längst gestorben ist.

Und Severus? Severus fühlt den Schmerz und die Wärme und er weiß, dass es für ihn schon lange kein Morgen mehr gibt. Er zittert, doch es ist weder Angst noch Zorn. Das Leben zittert in ihm, es ist klüger und stärker als er und durchdringt ihn mit aller Macht. Er fühlt plötzlich Nähe, Wärme und er will. Er will trinken, sich darin ertränken. Severus Snape will Leben, wenn auch nur für für eine kurze Zeit.

sssssssss

_*Ich glaube die Wellen verschlingen am Ende Schiffer und Kahn*_

sssssssss

Die Männer stehen sich gegenüber, in diesem kleinen, schäbigen Zimmer. Überwinden die letzte Distanz in einem verzweifelten Aufbäumen vor dem Unvermeidlichen. Tanzen ihren letzten Tanz gemeinsam, auf der Suche nach dem letzten Rest Lebendigkeit. Weil sie, unter all ihren Bildern und Illusionen begriffen haben, dass sie allein sind. Und das es sie verrecken lässt.

Niemand stirbt gern für sich allein.

**ENDE**


End file.
